


the WHAT THE ABSOLUTE FUCK fic

by Anonymous



Series: please i am sorry for these [1]
Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft youtube
Genre: Burning, Crack, Football, Gardening, Highschool AU, Katy Perry References, M/M, Pain, Smut, Torture, flesh, school shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: locker rooms, katy perry, football, and a cleigh (clay) & a whorege (george)  water LOOOLSEX ON THE BEACHWE DON'T MIND SAND IN OUR STILETTOSWE FREAKIN MY JEEPSNOOP DOGGY-DOG ON THE STEREO OH OH , katy perry kept playing
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream / GeorgeNotFound
Series: please i am sorry for these [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050614
Comments: 23
Kudos: 31
Collections: Anonymous





	the WHAT THE ABSOLUTE FUCK fic

**Author's Note:**

> they are 18 year old seniors, dont fret  
> this is so fucked , kinda , not as bad as most , enjoy tho:???????????

california girls are unforgettable , daisy dukes, bikinis on tops

“sunkissed skin so hot, we’ll melt your popscile” i sung along to the music, blaring into my ears

it was just another dreading day of senior year. another day of pure bullying and being a loser.

hi, my name is george and i’m just an outcast. nobody understands me. nobody cares about how i feel. i’m just alone these days.

“aha ha ahahahaha” the piercing laugh of the most popular guy at school 😰😰😰😰😰😰😰. cleigh. 

“i was there, taking two at a time. BEST night ever” i heard him laugh through my katy perry

words cannot describe my hatred for that bare bull nut sack. i passionately hate him and his green eyes and flow hair. too dreamy for his own good.

“aww look at that, its little georgie” his best buddy, nick pointed me out 

“HA BOI” cleigh made the hand movement  
“WHAT ARE THOOOOOOOOSEEE” nick pointed at my shoes

“just leave me alone will you? you’re like obsessed with me” I scoffed confidently

“youre just devastatingly ugly” nick laughed at me

“gOOD!!!!!” I crossed my arms “the aim was to look like you” i giggled

“OHHH that was hard!!!!!!” their friend luke butted in

“boys lets get outta here, he’s clearly not worth our time right now” cleigh patted them on the shoulder

“running from your fights then huh????” i scoffed

“oh?” cleigh turned to me “acting tough now little bitch?” he looked over me. towering.

“i’m..” i got nervous

“well pussy. pe fields. 4th period. before lunch. your ass better be there” cleigh got close to my face

“you’re a dead man” luke laughed at me before they all walked off

i stood there shocked, scared for life. i cannot go through another beating from these big tough men  
, uwu

“oh no” i paused my katy perry and let out a scared noise “fuck...” 

“oh and by the way..” cleigh turned around and came back to me 

“i’ll have the football goons come searching for you. so don’t bail.” he pointed his finger at my chest before walking off again

“fuck..” i let out a deep breath “i cant snitch either...” i facepalmed 

fourth period was just an hour away. it was just passing period to third. after standing out of pure fear i continued walking off to my statistics class, scared of the future events that are coming up

after an excruciating hour of just anxious thoughts, the bell finally rang and i had members of the football team staring me down.  
making me TENSE. i had no way out. 

fourth period was my pe class aswell. i took it the same time as the whole entire FOOTBALL team. I HAD NO WAY FUCKING OUT??,!!,,!

my sopping wet cow hole was throbbing, was i horny? or nervous? i will never know.

i walked into the locker rooms and avoided contact with everyone and headed to my locker, located all the way in the back. 

i sat down on the bench and stayed there, pulling out my ipod and turning on katy perry to ease myself, but my heart was throbbing, legs were shaking, dick was twitching uwu

everyone was already finished getting clothed, and i could barely move, i was one of the last ones in the locker room. the pe coaches telling me to hurry up

i lifted my hand to unlock the lock until i was shoved off the bench and onto the floor

“whattup PUSSY” luke laughed and stuck his tounge out 

“ready to fuking die 🥶😱💯📌” nick said and yanked one of my ear buds off

“piss off” i hissed at him

“you fucking piece of dog liver” he swung at me

“aye you guys start your laps, i can handle this” cleigh butted in 

“man” nick sighed “alright man” he mumbled  
“let’s go man” he patted luke on the back  
“aw man” luke sighed

“ha” cleigh crossed his arms looking down at me as i struggled on the floor, still listening to california girls on repeat

“what are you gonna do to me” i cried as he chuckled and took off his letterman jacket, revealing his buff twinkie arms

“i...” he paused “i am going to fuck the life out of you, you pathetic slag” he whispered 

“oh” my eyes widened 

“get up” he crossed his arms  
“and just know” he looked at me “the dream knee socks stay on during sex” he whispered

“o-ohkay” i whimpered

“now be right back” he said  
and walked off

i sat down on the bench in front of the locker to calm down.... the hottest football player ever was gonna perform a chiropractic massage ....

“here” he handed me a football  
“what?” i questioned 

“change of plans. you’re gonna play with yourself with a football, while my fist is down your esophagus” he mumbled

“i want your asshole to absorb this football , and shit it out like it’s an egg, on repeat.” he demanded

SEX ON THE BEACH  
WE DON'T MIND SAND IN OUR STILETTOS  
WE FREAK  
IN MY JEEP  
SNOOP DOGGY-DOG ON THE STEREO OH OH , katy perry kept playing

“what?” i questioned “NO” i shook my head before his eyes turned red and hypnotized me

“yes master” i grabbed the football and sat on it, trying to inhale with my shit hole

“yes, now open your mouth” he sounded like the sorcerer from sofia the first

“ah” i opened  
“HWAH” he yelled as his fist lodged into my mouth and he began massaging the internal system of my throat

the football was inhaled and i shat it out as he pleaded 

“yes yes” he nodded “NOW DO IT AGAIN” he demanded as i nodded

the process repeated about 45 times before my ass was tired 

“come with” he told me and took his hand out of my mouth

“showers. now.” he told me as i followed

“i cant get up” i frowned  
“as expected” he nodded “come come” he said before picking me up like i was princess

“i love your eyes” he looked at me  
“thank you” i fluttered my eyelashes

he sat me down in the showers and grabbed the shower handle, and bent me over, spraying my widened football field 

“watering the grass” he laughed, referencing my pubes

“hot and funny” i turned my head and stared

CALIFORNIA GIRLS  
WE'RE UNDENIABLE  
FINE, FRESH, FIERCE  
WE GOT IT ON LOCK  
WEST COAST REPRESENT  
NOW PUT YOUR HANDS UP  
OOH OH OOH  
OOH OH OOH

i felt his body turn around and i assume he turned the water off, but no, he raised the water temperature to steaming hot

so hot my skin was burning  
“AHHH AHHHH AHH CLEIGH” i screamed  
“BURN” he yelled “BURNNNN” 

the floor was slippery and i tried my best to get around as i was crawling through pain  
“COME HERE GEORGIE” he sprayed me like a wild animal with a hose

TONED, TAN  
FIT AND READY  
TURN IT UP 'CAUSE ITS GETTIN' HEAVY  
WILD, WILD WEST COAST  
THESE ARE THE GIRLS I LOVE THE MOST  
I MEAN THE ONES  
I MEAN LIKE SHE'S THE ONE  
KISS HER, TOUCH HER  
SQUEEZE HER BUNS  
THE GIRL'S A FREAK  
SHE DRIVE A JEEP  
AND LIVE ON THE BEACH  
I'M OKAY  
I WON'T PLAY  
I LOVE THE BAY  
JUST LIKE I LOVE L.A.  
VENICE BEACH  
AND PALM SPRINGS  
SUMMERTIME IS EVERYTHING  
HOME BOYS  
BANGIN' OUT  
ALL THAT ASS  
HANGING OUT  
BIKINIS, ZUCCHINIS, MARTINIS  
NO WEENIES  
JUST A KING  
AND A QUEENIE  
KATY MY LADY  
(YEAH)  
AND LOOKY HERE BABY  
(UH HUH)  
I'M ALL UP ON YA  
'CAUSE YOU REPRESENTING CALIFORNIA (OH YEAH)  
snoop dogg 

it was hell  
all of a sudden he turned the water off and ran to me, bending down

“aw, some of ur skin is peeling uwu” he stared me in the eyes

“i can fix that” he spat on the wounds and his saliva healed me  
“who are you” i stared at him

“i...” he mumbled “am sleigh” he smiled  
“and you’re my little whorege” he caressed my face

“what the fuck...” nick stood behind us  
“what the fuck...” he said again

“nick!” cleigh gasped 

“you know what” he turned and he looked at his phone “i’ve had it” he tapped and pumped up kicks began playing

“NO” we gasped

CALIFORNIA GIRLS  
WE'RE UNDENIABLE  
FINE, FRESH, FIERCE  
WE GOT IT ON LOCK  
WEST COAST REPRESENT  
NOW PUT YOUR HANDS UP  
OOH OH OOH  
OOH OH OOH

“ha..” he smirked and went for his backpack

“start running” he chuckled and grabbed a gun

the end  
they fuckinf died  
sapnap was a school shooter  
the end.

**Author's Note:**

> :D WHY THE FUCK DIOD YOU READ THE WHOLE THINNG HELP


End file.
